


Treatment - Day 18 - Medical Play (not really)

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [18]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Feelings, Feels, First Aid, Injury, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, kind of, they are vampires after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me have a look at this. You’re still bleeding.” He gestured at Godric’s leg, the rest of his wounds seemed to have closed by now.</p><p>Without a word Godric stripped off his clothes and allowed Eric to examine his body for any lingering wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treatment - Day 18 - Medical Play (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. And even though she's working on NaNo at the moment, she still finds time to edit for me.
> 
> If you look for a story with medical play as a kink, this is the wrong one for you... They are vampires and I just couldn't see them involved in anything that usually falls under 'medical play' - so I came up with this. Sorry if I disappoint, but that's what my brain wanted me to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

War time was a great time for vampires, so much confusion and death and violence - a few more dead people didn’t draw any attention. Unfortunately, if you fed on soldiers, your prey might be armed and not alone. Somehow Godric hadn’t been fast enough glamouring the man he wanted to feed on and his yelling had woken the whole camp - while Godric was in the middle of it. And startled soldiers apparently tended to shoot first, ask questions later. Not that bullets could do any permanent harm, but they still hurt and made him lose blood. Eric had appeared as soon as the first few guns had been fired, and between the two of them, the soldiers didn’t stand a chance.

Now they stood amidst a sea of dead bodies, both smeared with blood - both their own and that of their victims. Eric glanced at Godric, took in his shredded clothes, the blood still trickling from several wounds and dragged his maker away before more soldiers could appear. They had made way too much noise and Godric wasn’t in any shape to fight again - unfortunately that meant they couldn’t feed on the dead either. Godric didn’t even argue when Eric just picked him up and flew them back to their hideout.

“Let me have a look at this. You’re still bleeding.” He gestured at Godric’s leg, the rest of his wounds seemed to have closed by now.

Without a word Godric stripped off his clothes and allowed Eric to examine his body for any lingering wounds. There was a huge gash still visible on his right thigh, and Eric didn’t want to imagine what it must have looked like before it had begun to heal. He carefully checked if there was something still stuck in the wound, but he couldn’t find anything.

“What happened?” He asked gruffly, from his position kneeling at Godric’s feet.

“A bayonet.” Godric’s voice sounded pained. “It’ll heal, you know that.”

“Yes, you still scared me.” Eric admitted, voice barely audible.

“I’ll be fine, Eric. Let’s get some sleep and tomorrow night I’ll feed.”

“Let me clean you up first.” Eric glanced at his own, blood encrusted hands, then at his clothes which didn’t look any better.

Godric pulled Eric to his feet and began to undress him, carelessly tossing the clothes aside - they were ruined anyway. “That’s going to be difficult, no water in here.” Godric gestured around the cave they had found and hidden by pushing some rocks in front of the entrance so that no human would be able to enter. “We’ll have to find a river tomorrow, and new clothes.”

Eric nodded, then pushed Godric towards their makeshift bed at the far end of the cave. Godric allowed himself to be manhandled and lay down on the bed as soon as they had reached it. Eric slid to the ground in front of the bed and pulled Godric closer to the edge. Then he carefully licked a stripe up Godric’s leg, until he reached the still not quite healed wound. He kept eye contact with his maker while he did so, gauging his reaction. When Godric didn’t protest and relaxed further on the bed, Eric took that as permission. If they couldn’t wash, he could at least clean the worst of the blood off Godric this way - and the taste of his maker’s blood, even if it was mostly already dried up, was something he never could get enough of.

He took his time and slowly, methodically licked around the gash in Godric’s thigh, until nothing but pale skin was surrounding it - just small trickle of blood still flowing from the wound. Then he got up on the bed and lay down beside Godric, letting his gaze travel over his maker’s body. There had been another wound in his left shoulder, if the amount of dried blood in that area was any indication. So Eric bent down to clean that next, still slow and careful. 

He followed the trail of blood down Godric’s chest and ended up right over his nipple. Eric couldn’t resist, he gave it a quick lick and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Godric. His hand was pulled up to Godric’s mouth, then two fingers were sucked in, tongue swirling around them. 

Now it was Eric’s turn to gasp at the sensation, all thoughts of cleaning Godric and taking care of his wounds were gone from his mind. He kept teasing Godric’s sensitive nipple, until his hand was released and Godric impatiently pushed him further down. 

“There’s something else you need to take care of.” Godric’s voice was raspy.

Eric just hummed in answer and slowly licked his way across Godric’s stomach, to his hips and even further down to the wound. He lapped up the last bit of blood that had trickled from it and moaned at the taste. Godric’s hands buried into Eric’s hair and gave a sharp pull, trying to get him to move on to Godric’s fully erect cock. Eric hesitated for a moment, not because he wanted to tease Godric, but because he wanted to revel in the sight before him and the feeling of Godric pulling at his hair. Then he relented and licked and nibbled his way over to Godric’s cock. 

He didn’t tease any more, just licked a stripe up the length, then swallowed it down. Godric’s grip in his hair tightened even further and Eric moaned around his cock. He began to suck and move up and down the length as much as Godric’s grip allowed. When Godric began to thrust into his mouth, Eric just relaxed and let Godric use him the way he wanted. He loved when Godric took control like this and just thought about his own pleasure. The still lingering taste of Godric’s blood, the painful grip on his hair, the taste and feel of Godric’s cock were driving him crazy. He was so close to coming, without having been touched once, but it wasn’t enough, not really. Eric tried to reach for his own cock, to touch himself, he needed to come so badly.

“Don’t!”

Godric’s voice stopped him and he made a desperate sound around the cock still thrusting into his mouth. There was no way he could resist that tone of voice, but he gripped the coarse blanket so hard in an effort to keep his hands from touching himself, that he tore holes into it. Time lost meaning, and Eric couldn’t tell how long he had knelt over Godric like this, desperate for release, clutching the blanket, having his mouth fucked by Godric. Finally Godric gave one last, powerful thrust and stilled, buried completely into Eric’s throat. Eric could feel Godric’s cock twitch and pulse; he swallowed around it, and Godric came down his throat, barely making a sound. Godric’s cock began to soften, and Godric slowly pulled back and released his grip on Eric’s hair.

“Come up here.” Barely more than a whisper, but Eric didn’t need to be told twice, he straddled Godric’s hips and leaned in for a desperate kiss. “Want to taste you.” Godric had pushed Eric up enough to separate their lips, but now he was pulling on Eric’s hips, trying to get him to move.

“Please…” Eric gasped out and let himself be dragged up until Godric could take his aching erection between his lips. Encouraged by Godric’s hands still pulling on his hips he slowly thrust into Godric’s mouth, it felt so good and he was so close. Desperate to come he pulled back and began to thrust in a fast rhythm, designed to get him off as fast as possible. The sight of Godric’s lips wrapped around him, eyes closed in pleasure was almost too much and when Godric did that thing with his tongue Eric was gone. He barely managed to hold himself up when he came, shouting Godric’s name. Godric kept sucking and licking until it was too much, and just when Eric wanted to ask him to stop he let Eric’s cock slip from his mouth.

Eric collapsed next to him and they shared another kiss, much more languid this time. Sunrise was close; Eric could feel it, so he pulled another blanket over them before curling around Godric.

“You really scared me tonight, I could have lost you if one of them had gotten lucky with the bayonet.” 

“I know, but you were there to help, and we made it out of there. Go to sleep, we have much to do tomorrow, we can’t stay here. Someone will find the bodies and might look for us.”

“You’re right, and we need new clothes - and a bath if we don’t want to scare everyone away before we can feed on them.” Eric agreed and wrapped himself even more tightly around Godric.

Godric rolled onto his unwounded side and let himself be drawn into Eric’s embrace. His arm fell over Eric’s back and his other hand carded through the hair at the nape of Eric’s neck. It was comforting for Eric to feel his maker’s slim body in his arms, to feel his fingers caressing him. They drifted off to sleep as the sun rose over the horizon.


End file.
